The Witching Hour Announcements
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon receives some exciting news in the middle of the night.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This short story is based on a prompt I received from mwk1201 for a scene from the penultimate episode. I hope you enjoy!**

Amy groaned and covered her head with her pillow. What was that noise? It sounded like jungle music, but how could that be? The longer the noise continued, the more familiar it sounded. That was crazy. This was probably just part of a dream. A few seconds later, it stopped, and she snuggled back under the covers.

Within a few minutes, the noise returned. This time it didn't take her long to realize its source. "Sheldon, wake up! Your phone's ringing."

He grunted incomprehensibly and flipped onto his side facing away from her.

"Sheldon!" She shook his shoulder until he twisted his head around.

Through half open eyes, he peered at her. "Who? What?"

"Your phone is ringing."

"No it's not. Go back to sleep," he murmured.

"It stopped because you took too long to answer. There it goes again!"

Sheldon fumbled around his nightstand. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the time. "Oh, dear Lord! Who can possibly be calling at this hour?"

"I don't know, but it must be pretty important for them to keep trying."

He sighed then swiped the Accept button. "Whoever you are should be ashamed of yourself for calling in the middle of the night. My wife and I are trying to sleep... What? Uh huh… Okay… We'll be there… Thank you."

Amy watched her husband disconnect the call then close his eyes. "Who was that? We'll be where?"

"That was someone from Stockholm calling to tell us we won a Nobel Prize. Now go to sleep." He rolled over, pulling the comforter to his chin.

"Oh, my goodness! We won! We won!"

Sheldon pulled the comforter higher. "It's late. Go to sleep, Amy."

"Sheldon, do you realize what just happened?"

"Yes, we won a Nobel…" He shot up to a seated position. "We won! We won!" They threw their arms around each other and bounced excitedly.

"I can't believe it! I mean, I know our project is worthy, but to actually win… Oh, Sheldon, I'm so happy for us!"

"You can't be half as happy as I am. This has been my lifelong dream. I always knew one day I'd join the ranks of Marie Curie, Niels Bohr, and Albert Einstein, but I naïvely assumed it would be for solo work. I couldn't have done it without you." He leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Amy revelled in the feel of her husband's lips on hers, his hands on her back, and of his forehead resting on hers, but it was the emotional connection that held the most joy. They accomplished what only a select few scientists had ever done, and they did it together.

"When is the ceremony?" She asked when they came up for air.

"December 10, the anniversary of Alfred Nobel's death. I'm so excited that I forgive him for his untimely demise during Norway's freezing winter. This prize is worth a little suffering."

"Oh, good. It's only two months away. I was worried they'd hold it six or seven months from now."

"Why is this good? Norway's April and May temperatures will be much more tolerable."

"They will be, but I won't be able to travel by then."

He leaned back to peer at her face. "Why on earth not?"

Amy licked her lips. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Really? How far along?"

"Six weeks." He sat unmoving so long that Amy worried she should have kept the news to herself a little longer. "I know we only just started trying. I didn't think it would happen so quickly either…"

"This is incredible news!" He leaned in again and covered her face and neck with kisses.

"Even more incredible than winning a Nobel?"

He tightened his arms around her. "Just as incredible in its own way."

As they clung to each other, Amy felt a warm dampness against her cheek. "Are you crying?"

"I... I guess I am. I've never cried happy tears before, but I've never been as emotional as I am right now. This is the best day of my life. I'm winning a Nobel _and _I'm going to be a father, and I couldn't have done either without you. I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."

Her own tears flowed, mingling with his. "I love you too."


End file.
